Le Contexte de la Vengeance
by xxx-akiho-xxx
Summary: Sebastian, a rich duke in the late 18th century, with more power and money than one could imagine. And Ciel, an orphan on the streets of Paris, willing to do anything to gain some power in the world. What happens when someone powerless meets someone with all the power they could want? SebastianxCiel SebaCiel
1. The Street

__So, before I make this an actual long story with long chapters I want to see if this has any appeal to you guys first.

I cut this chapter short, because as I said I don't want to waste my time writing 4000-5000 words for something only I will read, so if you guys like it, then that is awesome, if y'all don't then I probably won't bother updating this.

Sorry if there are any typos or anything I wrote this all in like an hour and a half, whilst feeling ill, so I hope it doesn't suck.

I know the characters are probably a little OOC, but I tried not to make them ridiculously so.

**I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

_Summary: Sebastian, a rich duke in the late 18th century, with more power and money than one could imagine. And Ciel, an orphan on the streets of Paris, willing to do anything to gain some power in the world. What happens when someone powerless meets someone with all the power they could want?_

_..._

_.._

A pale, handsome man dressed in more layers than necessary fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Lightly putting some of his raven black hair behind his ear and ignoring the bubbling idiot who couldn't drive straight if his life depended on it. He vaguely considered trying to be rid of the man, killing him off wouldn't be much of a feat. Who would really question the disappearance of a horrid carriage driver? However, Sebastian knew that these thoughts could only exist in his mind. As much as he wished stupidity could be a crime punishable by death, it didn't seem to be the case. At least not yet. He gave up fighting the urge pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing in defeat. He had no desire to go to Paris, and much less desire in this carriage.

The driver hit another pothole, causing Sebastian to almost rise off his seat. He could feel his frustration grow with every pothole the man ran over, which seemed to be increasing the closer they got to Paris. As far as Sebastian was concerned he preferred to stay far away from Paris. The poor would always come begging him for money. They would put their filthy hands all over his nice clean carriage, and there were so many of them. No, Sebastian much preferred the countryside, where he could play with the stray cats that came about, and not have to worry about beggars at ever corner. He considered not going into town, staying at his manor and try to arrange the meeting there instead, but knew it wouldn't work. No, as much as he didn't like Paris, he would have to go.

He knew when they were near their destination, he could hear the beggars out side his carriage- "Please sir spare some change, I wish to eat tonight." The raven resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smirk, as if any of them were begging for something different. They were all hungry, and they all wanted a stranger to provide for them, to rid them of their problems and save their miserable lives. Well, this duke was not one to go to looking for sympathy. He only knew what the word meant because he was extremely well educated, not because he ever put the word into action. Times like these Sebastian was thankful he wasn't king, he had heard that there might be an uprise, and he had no desire to be the one who would fall from it. Another reason to stay in the countryside, if the peasants ever did rise up Sebastian would be long gone before they could track him down, if they even bothered to track him down. People like them were often short-sighted. They would behead the king, and then appoint a new one and the same thing would happen again.

The duke had to meet with the royal court today, they expected some of his men of treason, Sebastian knew that some of his men had committed treason, but it was against the King and not himself, so Sebastian never bothered to concern himself about it. He was not the King's loyal dog, if the way the peasants were starting to get restless was any indication, the duke doubted he would remain the King much longer anyway. Sebastian didn't have much to loose if the King was overthrown, maybe his status would be revoked, but his wealth came from America, not his high status, not that it hurt. Which was why he was willing to go to Paris today, and watch some of his men he never much cared for be put to death. He wouldn't go out of his way to please the King unnecessarily, but he wouldn't go out of his way to disobey the King's rule either.

When he got to the Royal court he was asked to testify against them, which he willingly did, and he ignored the empty threats of - "you will be sorry for this!" and "you'll be next Lord Michaelis!" and watched his ex-employees get their heads chopped off, and then as quickly as he came he was back in the carriage. He bowed to the King and thanked him for looking out for the duke, although they both knew that wasn't the case, he gently kissed the Queen's hand and then as out of the court. The raven had no clue as to why the Queen went to the court, but didn't really care to ask, he imagined the reason was not one they would be so willing to share.

The duke was ready to be back at his manor, playing with the stray cats, and writing up some contracts that needed to be done before nightfall. He knew getting out of Paris at this hour would leave him very little time to get done what needed to be done.

"Bard, hurry back, and this time at least attempt to dodge the potholes," Sebastian said to his driver as he got into the carriage, knowing that he'd probably regret saying that. His driver would most likely go around the potholes much too sharply and flip both of them over. Sometimes the duke worried that he was the only competent person in all of France. They hadn't gotten very far until there was a blockade of other carriages trying to get out of Paris, and trying, for some reason Sebastian couldn't fathom, to not run over the beggars that littered the street demanding something for the hardships the world has placed on them.

"Mr. Sebastian, this blockade looks as if it might take hours 'fore we're able to get back to the countryside," the driver called to Sebastian as the raven pulled back the curtains to look out at the chaos that mere hours ago had been much more subdued.

"Alright take the back streets then!" Sebastian called, slightly agitated about the stupidity of the poor, and the un-required kindness of the wealthy.

"Yes sir!" was all the warning he got before he was violently flown to the other side of the carriage as Bard quickly took a sharp left turn to take the back streets of Paris back to their home. If he thought it would make a difference the duke would get out and yell at his idiot of a driver, but knew better and stayed silent as he quickly righted himself, that had he not been alone, someone would've wondered if he had actually been thrown to the other side of the car or not.

Apparently now that they were taking the back streets Sebastian's request for his driver to avoid the potholes was utterly disregard as they seemed to run over every single one, on their way out of the damned city.

"Hey little boy, you're awfully handsome, maybe if you did something for me I could get you off the street," the duke heard some drunkard call to some boy he presumed was an orphan, the curtains of his carriage drawn, and him not carrying enough to look at typical Paris happenings.

"No! I don't care about getting off the street! And I will kill you if you touch me again!" Sebastian couldn't hide his surprise at the boy's response, although he still didn't move to look at them, that was a far from common response of people who live on the street.

"Then what do you want boy? Tell me and I'm sure I could get it for you," Sebastian seriously doubted that.

"I seriously doubt that!" the boy echoed the duke's thoughts and Sebastian smirked. Finally amused enough to draw back the curtains and see what in the world could an orphan on the streets want if not a home.

"Well why don't you tell me?" Upon drawing back the curtains Sebastian's suspicions were indeed correct. The man was obviously drunk, and just barely able to keep himself off the street if the way he dressed was any indication, the orphan was already smarter than most of the one's the duke had come across if he was able to tell that.

Sebastian watched as the man slide his arm around the boy when the boy refused to respond to the drunkard's question. "I'll ask you again. Tell me what you want," Sebastian figured the man thought he was whispering this to the boy, but he was clearly too drunk to know that he was actually yelling. The boy seemed to struggle to try to get out of the man's grasp. That was when Sebastian finally noticed that his driver had stopped ushering the carriage. Normally the duke would call up to him and calmly, but firmly, tell him to get his ass back to work, but the duke was intrigued with the orphan in front of him. What would he do in this situation? Would he be able to get out of the drunkard's grasp? And even more prevalent, what did the boy want if not to be off the streets?

The boy seemed to be really struggling to try to free himself from the drunk man's grasp. This time Sebastian let himself finally look at the boy, and felt his amused smirk disappear. The boy was breathtaking, he looked like some sort of human sacrifice. With a bandage over his right eye, his slate hair covering it. His visible blue eye large and round and beautiful, like trees reflecting off an azure lake. His eye was royal and had a power in it Sebastian had never seen in beggars. He was beautiful, beautiful enough to sell his body at a high price. Beautiful enough that with a bath and some new clothes he could easily get himself off the street. His limbs looked feeble and weak, as if food was not something he was able to have every night, and his clothes and feet were dirty and covered in dried mud. The boy looked sick, yet beautiful and all Sebastian could do was look at him, and look at his eye, and watch him struggle in the drunk man's grip.

"Oi you there!" Sebastian started managing to free himself from staring at the boy at the sudden exclamation. "Let go of that little boy! He ain't interested in 'ou! Leave him be!" the duke was surprised to find that it was the drunkard who had called out to them to tell them to get lost, but Bard yelling at the man to let the boy go. The raven watched as Bard jumped down from his post and walked over to the drunk man wrenching him away from the boy. He continued to watch as Bard proceeded to beat the man within an inch of his life and then turn to the boy with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I didn't need your help, I had the situation under control," the arrogant orphan said to the man who just saved him. Sebastian's smirk returned. This boy was either very interesting or had very little sense.

"Oh that's okay, I was just helping 'ou out," Bard's smile remained in place disregarding what the orphan had just said. "Here," He said taking off his coat and draping it around the frail boy's shoulders.

Then he turned back to the carriage and called to Sebastian, "'Orry Mr. Sebastian, this little boy just needed some help!" He cheerfully called as he got back to his post.

"I don't need your sympathy!" the orphan yelled, taking off the coat and tossing it to the ground. Finally Sebastian decided he should get out when his driver didn't start driving, "Hey that was a nice coat 'ou brat!" Bard called still at his post and the duke didn't have to look to know that he was shocked that Sebastian willingly got out of his carriage to walk on a street of Paris. "Mr. Sebastian..?" he questioned as Sebastian approached the boy.

The boy's arrogance seemed to suddenly leave him, as he stared in shock at the man in front of him. The raven doubted the boy had ever even seen someone half as rich as Sebastian in his young life time. "You are an odd orphan indeed. A man offers to get you off the streets, and you rudely decline his offer?"

The boy's arrogance seemed to return to him at Sebastian's questioning. "That man could barely keep himself off the street, and he thought he could trick me with petty, empty, promises," the duke's eyebrow rose a bit in surprise at the boy's knowledge. He doubted this boy had been an orphan for very long if the way he conducted himself and the arrogance in his voice was any indication.

"Hmm, so how long have you been an orphan then? Not long enough for even empty promises to entice you," all the duke received in response was an angry glare. After deciding that the child wasn't going to respond he finally shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back into his carriage. "Oh, and you'll do well to pick up that coat, it is the driver's of a duke's coat. In fact I think that was his present I gave him some years ago," Sebastian said as he headed back into the carriage.

"Wait!" the boy called all his arrogance having left his voice, sounding almost desperate at Sebastian's retreating figure. "You're a duke?" the boy said hurrying after him, impatience in his steps as he seemed to stumble towards Sebastian.

The duke was inwardly surprised at this response. He had doubted the boy would care about him being a duke or not, perhaps he now felt he had to fear for his life. Sebastian continued walking back towards the car ignoring the boy. "Wait!" the boy called again, arrogance flooding his voice again as he reached out and gripped Sebastian's coat. Now the duke was really surprised, no child fearing death would be foolish enough to grab at Sebastian's coat. "Wait, I will tell you what you want, but I need something in return."

The duke smirked at this, the boy was arrogant beyond his years, and seemed to not fear power so much as be enticed by it. "What makes you think I care what an orphan has to say?"

"Because you got out of your carriage," the boy said without missing a beat as he finally let go of Sebastian's coat and Sebastian once again turned around to face him.

"All right, what are you after?"

…

Ciel hated them. He hated the ones who murdered his parents and burned down their household. He hated the ones that tried to murder him too, but he managed to run away to Paris. He had vowed he would get revenge against them. No matter what the cost might be, he'd even risk his own soul to bring the people who took everything he loved to their knees. The only problem was power.

Power.

Something an orphan on the streets of Paris would never be able to have. Something that might as well be a dream now that Ciel has nothing. Yet mere weeks after being an orphan he runs into a duke. Ciel didn't know if he believe in God, but he knew that there was some force helping him to seek his revenge.

All he had to do was to seduce this man and get him to help aid him in his revenge. It didn't seem as if the task would be all that difficult, considering the man was intrigued enough with Ciel to get out of his carriage and scold the boy. The rich man was obviously interested in some way with Ciel, all Ciel had to do was keep the duke interested. If he could amuse this man, then he would be able to con the man into helping him.

Ciel was no fool, he knew that he was strikingly handsome, and that older men, especially, seemed to have a weakness for him. If his hunch was right in thinking that the duke already found him attractive, then all Ciel had to do was to play on that. He kept himself from smirking, finally his revenge was almost a possibility. Finally his revenge was something he would allow himself to dream about again.

"I am after power," Ciel said, and seeing the duke's smirk grow he knew he was providing the type of amusement that would make it possible for him to accomplish his goal.

* * *

So? Any good? I am a little iffy on this one. I feel like it could be great or it could be complete shit.

Also I will not be writing about Sebastian having sex with a thirteen year-old Ciel. Rest assured (or unassured for some of you) that Ciel is older than thirteen in this!

**Please review if you want me to update!**

When you guys don't review I don't know if that means that y'all liked my story or not, so then I wonder if I am just wasting my time and blah blah blah. So if you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW.

Anywhoo thanks.


	2. The Orphan

Okay, so having gotten some reviews on this and hearing you guys want me to continue with this story, I will. Thank you for the great reviews by the way!

Anyway here goes some words and stuff.

Oh and I read over the first chapter. I am really sorry for the typos! But there didn't seem to be any major ones, so I am not worried.

* * *

Growing up Ciel was constantly used to people telling him how intelligent he was, and how ambitious he was. He was told countless times that he should be more humble, and the reason that he was always bedridden was because of God telling him he had to be more grateful for what he was given in life. Yes, everyone would tell him this, except the most important ones- his parents. His predecessor would always encourage him to be even more ambitious and his mother would read to him every night and praise him for his intelligence. They were the only people Ciel had ever felt close to, the only ones he felt would be proud of him, and truly want him to succeed.

He shivered as he exhaled, his breath making a cloud to show how cold it really was. He hugged himself tighter, as he tried to find something, someway to get out of the cold. He knew that falling asleep could be dangerous, plus he didn't want to be plagued by those nightmares again. He didn't want to witness the morbid way his subconscious would murder his parents in a different fashion every night. Last night it was by them burning alive, the night before that it was by their throats being slit. Ciel himself wasn't entirely sure how they were killed. He just remembered their dead bodies and blood covering the floor before he ran for safety. Before he ran for Paris.

Ciel would often over hear his parents complain about Paris. How the city was too big, how there were too many beggars, how the countryside was more quiet and serene- a better place to raise children. He would hear tales about Paris, about murderers and bad people who stole anything they could, sometimes even stealing people. The crime in Paris was supposedly horrid, the people horrid, the place itself horrid. But after the horridness Ciel had run away from his first week in Paris had been a sanctuary.

He had arrived at a church and taken refuge there for the night, having heard about what churches provide for orphans, and was happy when he had found a peaceful quiet place to rest. To know he was safe for the time being; he happily took it. The church was his new home for a few days, until the priests caught him there. Ciel was told that the priests were good people, that they loved everyone and treated everyone well, that if a priest ever stumbled upon your path it would only end well for you. That was far from true for Ciel.

They gave him an ultimatum, either leave the church and live on the streets like the beggar he was, or give himself up to the priests. The boy originally thought they meant give himself up to Jesus and announce his ties with Christianity, but soon found that what they wanted was his body. Once the first priest caressed his neck and tried to kiss him Ciel knew he'd much rather be on the streets, and so that was where he had gone. To the cold unforgiving streets of Paris.

That was when Ciel learned that Paris was Hell. His first night on the street he was almost killed because he was in someone else's territory. Of course, Ciel didn't realize you could claim whole roads as your own, but other beggars of Paris seemed to think they were entitled to such. When someone told him to get off their road and Ciel refused he had paid the price. The slashed his right eye, making him blind, the experience alone was terrifying enough, and the blood that gushed out of the wound would've left Ciel with nightmares for years, but the man then proceeded to kick Ciel in the ribs, until he begged and pleaded for the man to stop. He had never been more embarrassed and humiliated in his life. After he patched himself up, as best he knew how, trying to remember the things his aunt told him, her being a doctor with the medical knowledge to know what to do in such situations, he waited until he was healed enough then snuck up on the man whilst he was sleeping and slit his throat with a sharp knife he had stolen from the local butcher. He didn't think he could kill a man as easily as he had, but Paris taught him to be heartless. It was a dog eat dog world out there, and Ciel would do whatever he could to keep himself from being eaten. He took over the man's territory as his own, to keep himself from falling into the same predicament again. Soon after though, his knife was taken from him, and Ciel was left once again defenseless, but still alive.

In his third week, he could feel his body start to give up. He hadn't been able to find much food, and after the butcher discovered his missing knife the man always had someone on guard to make sure not of the meat was stolen. People wouldn't often give Ciel food or money for food, at most he'd have a loaf of bread every two days, and his body was starting to suffer because of it. He knew that if he didn't find some solution to the problem soon that he would die, and he couldn't die, not until he had revenge for the people who murdered his parents.

He exhaled again, this would be his last night on the streets of Paris he would be sure of it. Tomorrow he would find a way to get off the streets and to seek revenge.

...

Ciel knew that the duke standing before him was the answer to prayers he never prayed. This was his chance! This was his way to survive! He knew that his earlier ideals about never surrendering his body no matter what were no longer viable thoughts. If he could get what he wanted from the duke by sleeping with him, then he would. He never would've liked to believe that he could ever even entertain the idea of going into prostitution, but feeling his body almost give out from exhaustion and hunger and seeing the promise the duke held was causing Ciel to reconsider his early notions.

"I need power to get revenge," he continued on, giving the duke some of the answers he sought. He knew how men worked, if he could make this man curious about him, and make the duke want to know more about him, then he would have the upper hand.

Ciel could tell by the duke's reaction that he was not expecting such an answer. He held back a smirk. Men were foolish. That was something the blue-eyed boy had learned in a very short amount of time here. All you had to do was sweet talk a man and show him the promise of a youthful body and they would bend at your will. Ciel had never met anyone worth seducing, but now with this rich and powerful duke before him, he had someone. Someone to wrap around his little finger, and make the duke get people to murder those that have wronged Ciel. Yes, even at the cost of his own virginity he would seduce this man.

"Revenge?" the duke gave him an incredulous look, exposing his shock at Ciel's confession.

"Yes, I need to get revenge," Ciel tried to soften his voice and lessen the harsh commanding tone of it to appear more demure and approachable, but only managed to say some words softer than others, causing him to emphasize random words he hadn't meant to.

"Why? You want revenge for your mommy and daddy?" Ciel could tell that the duke found this idea amusing, as if Ciel was a young child telling a story about running away from home. He could barely contain his revenge. How dare this imbecile think Ciel's revenge foolish?! He was going to be the fool when all this was said and done. Ciel would use this man and then toss him away like the trash he was.

Without blinking, and looking directly into the duke's eyes Ciel answered simply, "Yes."

The man before him didn't seem to be expecting that answer and the shock that had receded from his face just mere seconds ago returned again full force, before the duke smirked at Ciel, and Ciel tried to ignore the nervous feeling he got in his stomach at the smirk. He was a Phantomhive, such a smirk should have no effect on him.

"Interesting. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be heading back to my manor," the duke said turning away from Ciel and heading back to his carriage. The blue-eyed boy's heart rate picked up. _No!_ This man couldn't just _leave._ He needed him to make his revenge a possibility! Before he could register his actions Ciel reached out with the same desperation he had upon first hearing that the man was a duke and grabbed hold of his cloak.

"Wait, you aren't going to help a young orphan from the streets? You aren't going to offer me a place to stay and a hot meal for a few nights? You are just going to leave me here, knowing that you will probably never see me again? Knowing I will die." Ciel stated the last sentence. They both knew that if the duke just walked away from him he would surely die. He had no money, no food, no shelter. Yes, Ciel had a few more days left at best.

"Let go of my cloak. It isn't my responsibility to help the homeless. Perhaps you should try selling newspapers," the duke said with a harshness to his words that hadn't been present in their pervious conversation, and tugged harshly on his cloak to pull it from Ciel's hand. The slate haired boy could feel despair start to flood him, and violently fought against the panic rising in his being. This man couldn't leave him! This man couldn't just let Ciel die without exacting his revenge!

"Please," Ciel whispered quietly so only the duke could hear as he followed the man to the door of his carriage, shame from begging rushing to his cheeks turning them red.

"No," the man said harshly as he got into the carriage slamming the door in Ciel's face. Ciel couldn't help it, panic rushed to him and did the only thing he could think of. He begged some more, loud enough for the man to hear through the think door of the carriage, fear of dying finally making him forgo his pride if only for this one man, if only for this one moment.

As Ciel started to just repeat "please" in the sweetest and loudest voice he could muster, he heard sniffling and soft sobbing, and at first thought that it was the duke. Ciel was so shocked that he almost stopped talking. The duke couldn't be sobbing, Ciel couldn't ever imagine a man like that shedding a tear, let alone actually sobbing. No it had to be someone else. Ciel looked around and saw the driver, staring at him and tears flowing from his eyes. It took everything Ciel had to keep the smirk out of his voice, as he continued to plead. The driver seemed to refuse to make the horses move. Ciel had won.

...

Sebastian listened to the orphan pleading outside his door and his irritation arose with each plea, Bard had still not started to drive away and he was being to get angry; because there was more to hearing the boy's voice than just irritation. He also felt a strong sense of longing. He fought the strong urge to open the carriage and pull the boy inside, promising him food and a warm bed. He had never felt this way about one of the many homeless on the streets of Paris, and he had seen many better looking women than the boy begging outside his carriage door. It disgusted him. He was not someone who just picked up strays. And his driver still hadn't started the damn carriage!

"Bard!" Sebastian yelled opening the carriage door, and anger smacked into him like a wave as he saw Bard tearing up at the orphan's pleas, stubbornly refusing to make the horses start in the direction of Sebastian's manor. "Bard, I demand that you make the horses move this instant!" Even through his fury and irritation Sebastian kept his voice even. He would never yell like some adolescent child. His driver only spared him a small glance before looking back to the orphan. Whose pleas had stopped as soon as Sebastian had opened the carriage door.

"Mr. Sebastian we can't just leave 'im! Look at 'im! He is practically tearing up the poor lad! Can't we take him with us and give him a place to stay? If you don't want him to ride in the carriage at least let him ride up here with me!" Oh good, now his driver was pleading as well. Sebastian knew Bard would ignore him if he demanded that they head back to the manor this instant and leave the orphan behind so he turned back to the orphan and sighed, some of his anger leaving him, only to be replaced with exasperation.

"Fine. How much money do you want? I'll give you enough to find an inn, and feed yourself well for a week? How about that?" Sebastian knew that this would probably not please the boy, he was after much more than money, he had even foolishly confided that to Sebastian, but he figured his driver would be pleased enough to take him home.

"No."

Sebastian stared angrily at the stupid orphan in front of him, and then looked to his driver who was still tearing up, and knew that the man would not drive away unless the orphan was happy. He was either going to murder his driver or fire him when he got back, he wasn't sure which.

"You are a stubborn child. Do you know that? Many would take this offer gladly."

The orphan had seemed to sober up, the initial shock of Sebastian walking away from him, and his desperate pleas to the man all seemed to be far in the past. His mouth was set in a firm line that made him look more like a man than a young boy, and he was looking at Sebastian with a fire in his eyes that the duke couldn't remember ever seeing in anyone else he had crossed paths with. It made the beautiful boy much more enticing than he had been when he was begging. This was the real boy in front of him. The false pleading to try to sway Sebastian, the attempted sweetness the boy had tried to put in his voice whilst trying to coax the duke, all of that was an act. This, the stubborn, harsh boy in front of him, glaring at him with an unwavering power, was the real boy.

"I don't care."

Sebastian, in vain, spared one last look at his driver. The orphan had bested him, and he knew it. A superior smirk appeared on the orphan's face when Sebastian sighed after looking at his pathetic driver that was so persuaded by such pitiful begging.

"Alright, you can stay in my manor for two nights."

The raven was just ready to leave Paris by this point. He was not going to stay here and let Bard pick up another orphan. He faintly heard some praise being spewed from his driver's mouth and this time it was his turn to wear a superior smirk when the orphan tried to ride next to him.

"Oh no. You are not riding in here. You are riding with Bard," and Sebastian watched the indignant look that graced the boy's face as Sebastian shut the door in the orphan's face.

* * *

That is enough words for now I think. I want to get this out fast-ish so you guys know that I will continue with this story.

Sorry for any typos. If you point them out to me, and they are bad I will do my best to go back and fix them.

So... Review?

Also, the English title is "The Con of Revenge" which I think actually sounds cooler than this title, but because this story takes place in France I feel I should leave it.


	3. The Carriage

I know! I know! This took forever, and there is very little story progression! I wasn't going to update this story until I was done with The Rich and Arrogant, but seeing as I'm not getting anywhere in that story I figured I owed it to you guys. Here you go!

I don't think I made the characters OOC, but if you feel that I did, then I'd be happy to try to fix it. I hate when characters are too OOC.

* * *

Ciel had to grab onto the bottom of the bench to keep from falling forward. He knew he was gripping the bench so tightly that his knuckles looked white as a ghost, but he couldn't let up. The driver he was seated next to was insane. It was as if the man looked for potholes to run over, or ditches to dive into. The young man had never had such a horrible driver back when his parents were alive. Ciel started to question the validity if Sebastian and whether that man was actually a duke or not. Surely a duke would be able to afford a driver that could actually drive.

They ran over another pothole and Ciel gripped his bench for dear life. He wasn't even going to make it to the duke's manor. At least not alive. "Um, don't you think you should try to avoid the potholes?" Ciel tried to keep his voice sweet, this man had saved him after all, but he couldn't help the slight irritation that seeped through his voice. This man was an idiot who was going to get them all killed.

"Oi, I am avoid 'he potholes," the driver said with an incredulous look as his face, as if he couldn't understand how Ciel could accuse the man of being a reckless driver.

"Right, my mistake," Ciel mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Again he had to wonder if Sebastian was truly a duke, or a deranged man with a deranged driver, who went around pretending he was a duke to pick up orphans. No, Ciel didn't really believe that. The man was clearly a duke. The way he dressed, the way he talked, the air about him. He was obviously a man with a lot of power.

Ciel lunged forward as the driver yet again ran over something. "Oi, hold on tight kid," Ciel rolled his eyes at the driver. He was holding on tight and it still didn't make a bit of difference! There must be some sort of reason why a duke would have such a horrid driver. There must be.

Ciel scowled. Of course he wouldn't have to be hanging on for dear life like this if Sebastian had let him ride in the carriage.

…

Sebastian smirked every time he heard quiet cries of "ah!" from the boy every time Bard went over a pothole. For once Sebastian was happy he was such a horrible driver. Sebastian was not happy with the situation. He did not want some dirty orphan child running around in his nice manor. Sebastian was not a charitable person. If the subject of philanthropy was ever brought up at parties Sebastian was always a prime example of what a philanthropist isn't.

He smirked again as they ran over hole. The duke was trying to think of a way to keep the boy from entering his mansion. He could always kill both Bard and the orpahn when they arrived, but Bard, although a horrible driver, was very useful. He kept Sebastian from having to get his own hands dirty. Still, after all the trouble he caused today Sebastian couldn't help but to mull it over.

The orphan was beautiful, and obviously hungered for power, the duke could always take him as a lover, but the thought of sleeping with a dirty child did not appeal to the duke. He could have almost anyone he wanted, save for the queen. He could have someone of appropriate age who was twice as stunning as the orphan Bard had made him pick up.

Yet, when he heard the orphan's little cries of "ah!" he couldn't help but think of the young boy in the throws of passion. The small frame withering underneath Sebastian, screaming for more. Sebastian felt blood rush to his groin. Damn it! He didn't want that stupid orphan anywhere near him. At first Sebastian had sent the orphan to sit with Bard just to cut down some of his smugness, but now Sebastian was thinking it was for a completely different reason. Who knows what the duke would've done if the orphan was in the carriage with him. The pure stubbornness and harshness of the boy excited him. He would be fun to force onto his knees. The blood started to rush to Sebastian's nether regions again. The boy couldn't be older than thirteen! Could he? Although for a powerful man to be with a thirteen year girl was anything but uncommon Sebastian wasn't about to do so. Even if the girl was actually a boy.

Plus, the duke had a sinking suspicion that the boy was going to try to seduce him anyways. The boy hungered for power. Sebastian had plenty of power. The boy wanted to use Sebastian's power to get revenge on the people who murdered his parents. Of course the boy was going to try to con Sebastian. Just another reason to not allow the orphan into his manor.

Sebastian allowed himself to picture the orphan trying to seduce him, and how the duke would punish the young boy for doing so. He would tie the boy up and make him scream in pain and pleasure, begging the powerful man for forgiveness. Or perhaps he would just do that to appease Sebastian, so his plan could go accordingly. The duke lightly bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't even near the orphan, he couldn't even see the orphan, yet the stupid boy kept plaguing his thoughts.

Yes, Sebastian should definitely kill the orphan once they arrive at the manor. To be this infatuated with someone who clearly wanted to use you was a dangerous thing, even more so when you are a powerful man. For the duke to be seduced by a child, he couldn't believe it! He heard another cry from the orphan, and this time Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down. He was thinking way to much about everything.

…

Ciel just wanted to get to the manor. He wanted to get off this god forsaken bench. His butt and legs had fallen asleep hours ago and now the only feeling he had was in his arms, which he was using to keep a strong hold on the bench under him. He had an extended arm on either side of him, gripping the bottom and helping to steady himself. Ciel was hungry and tired. The orphan hoped the duke would feed him, but he didn't want to hold his breath. Pink flooded his cheeks at the shame of having to rely on someone else. He didn't want to rely on a stranger to make sure he was fed. Ciel was a Phantomhive! He starred at the countryside of France. It was beautiful. The lush green grass and tall gorgeous trees reminded Ciel of his old home. Ciel had loved the countryside. The soft wind that whistled in his ear, the innocent birds singing their morning tune, the dew on the grass. He had forgotten all of this when he was in Paris. There was no innocence in that city. It was a city littered with sin and hatred.

The orphan inwardly smiled at being out of that city. He would never go back. Even if it meant dying before he was able to exact his revenge he would much rather spend his last days in the countryside. Enjoying the peaceful silence, Ciel decided to close his eyes. His grip never loosened, he wasn't a fool, but he still closed his eyes as he listened to the quiet sounds of nature.

"Lovely isn't it?" the driver asked him, Ciel didn't want to open his eyes, so he just nodded. If the driver couldn't see him, then so be it. He should be watching the road anyway.

…

Sebastian could tell that it was only about another hour before they reached his manor. The hustle and bustle of Paris long behind them. Bard even seemed to drive better now. Only running over a hole every fifteen minutes or so. Sebastian debated closing his eyes to rest for a few minutes but decided against it. He couldn't figure out what to do about the orphan. The boy was clearly only going to cause trouble for Sebastian, and also drive Sebastian into a sexually frustrated frenzy if this carriage ride back to his manor had been any indication.

The powerful man exhaled deeply through his nose. The duke debated briefly in his mind if he should just avoid the orphan. He had only promised two nights in his manor after all. Sebastian hadn't promised the boy a ride back into Paris. Avoiding him for two days in a manor the size of the duke's would be easy. Then he could just have one of his servants kick the boy out. The powerful man rolled his eyes at himself. He was a duke for goodness sake, he could handle some dirty orphan. Of course if the boy was to step foot in his manor he'd need a bath. Sebastian wasn't about to have mud tracked through his mansion. He was nothing if not impeccably clean.

…

Ciel was lightly shaken awake by the driver. The boy hadn't meant to fall asleep. He cursed himself. What a stupid thing to do. To fall asleep in front of strangers even in front of this driver, that seemed incredibly kind and stupid, was something Ciel knew better than to do.

He quickly opened his eyes and scooted away from the driver's hand, turning his head to face the mansion as he did so. Ciel inhaled sharply. His big visible blue eye blinking slowly, trying to take all of the giant house in. It must have somewhere close to a hundred rooms and be at least two acres in size. It had two tall pillars guarding the front door and a large staircase just to lead up to the door. A gorgeous garden covered the front of the yard. Flowers all sorts of colors attacked Ciel's eyes. Everything was so beautiful. Ciel took the driver's hand that was offered to help him get off the bench. All of his limbs were stiff and it took him a whole minute before he could pry his hands of the bench, just staring awkwardly at the offered hand as he did so.

Finally, Ciel was on the ground again, staring at the unbelievable mansion in front of him. As he took a step forward towards the front doors he heard the deep voice of the duke. It shocked Ciel out of the slight trance he was under at seeing the house, and he quickly turned to face his arrogant savior. "Not so fast. First I have a few questions for you."

…

Sebastian wanted a few things answered before he allowed the dirty orphan into his house. Rest assured the boy would be immediately taken to be bathed. His weird infatuation with the boy troubled him, and he hoped if he found out a bit more about the boy perhaps his lust would fade a little. Perhaps the mystery would die a bit.

"What is your name?"

The duke watched as the boy stiffened at that question. The orphan must've been willing to admit it at some point if he was expecting Sebastian to help him revenge his dead parents. Still, Sebastian would see the gears turning in the boy's head. Debating whether or not telling the truth was in his best interests. Eventually the boy sighed: "Ciel Phantomhive," he relented. Sebastian had heard that name before. They were a somewhat powerful and wealthy family once upon a time.

"And your age?"

Sebastian couldn't help at being bothered that he was so taken with a twelve or thirteen year old child.

"Sixteen," Ciel answered without a moment's hesitation. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up at that, surprise must've been evident on his face because he could see the ghost of a smirk about to envelope the teens face. The boy was ridiculously small for a sixteen year old! He was short, and frail, and tiny. Even taking into the fact that the boy was so frail because of starvation he should still look older than twelve if he was truly sixteen! Sebastian schooled his features back into an arrogant smirk.

So the boy was sixteen. That made this all the better.

* * *

See? I told you I wasn't going to make him thirteen years old.

Also lots of the time I forget to update, so if y'all have been waiting for over two months with no update don't be afraid to PM me. It is usually because I am forgetful and can't seem to remember that I need to update my shit!

And if you read The Rich and Arrogant as well then you should know that I am going to try to re-write it before I finish it. So I am working on it, I'm just all over the place with it, so try to be patient. Sorry.

I'm trying to make Sebastian a bit of a horn dog ;)


End file.
